La Pócima de Amor
by Bunny Kou
Summary: -IruKaka aunque parezca increíble- Para su lástima personal, Kakashi se ha resfriado e Iruka lo cuida hasta que llega el momento de darle los remedios, cosa que Kakashi odia. Pero a veces, los medicamentos pueden tener resultados...¿sugerentes? -One-shot-


**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.X.x **

**o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano (Sasuke: Sano?¬¬'), entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o**

* * *

¡Hola!, aquí está la segunda historia que prometí 8), en esta traté de explotar mi vena cómica y bueno, también quería soltar esa idea que me rondaba que era la de escribir un IruKaka.

Sin más molestias, aquí tienen la historia que viene con un bonustrack al final 8D.

* * *

**La Pócima de Amor**

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en Konoha. Desde el este el sol en su travesía comenzaba a teñir en tonos ocres y carmesíes todo lo que sus rayos acariciaran. Ah, qué bella que se mostraba la nieve con aquel suave rubor que la iluminaba, y que tan extraño era verla por allí, mas nadie se quejaba de los hermosos copos de nieve que lo colmaban todo.

En sus nidos, las aves madrugadoras preferían quedarse en sus cálidos refugios un tiempo más antes de salir a alegrar todo con sus cantos, y lo mismo ocurría con niños y adultos que ante el frío no se animaban a emerger de sus camas, tan a gusto entre las cálidas sábanas y tan protegidos de la helada que los esperaba una vez hubieran puesto un pie en el suelo.

_Pero tocaba levantarse. Cada uno debía cumplir con sus deberes diarios sin objeciones..._

-No, no te dejaré ir. Tsunade-sama entenderá si faltas hoy.

_...Empero, Iruka-sensei no parecía muy de acuerdo, por más protestas y excusas que Kakashi le diera._

-Iruka-kooooi...-Dijo cargoso el jounin. El pequeño ovillo que descansaba en la cama, asomó su rostro entre las frazadas tratando de convencerlo con su lastimera y sobre actuada mirada-Tengo que... que...

Los portarretratos sobre la mesa de luz temblaron en sus lugares cuando aquel potente estornudo se le escapó, e Iruka negó con la cabeza mientras lo recostaba de nuevo.

-No hay suficiente excusa, Kakashi. Hoy te quedarás aquí y descansarás, que bien te hace falta.

Kakashi suspiró resignado y el frío que pronto invadió sus mejillas lo obligó a cubrírselas nuevamente con la frazada. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a no traer la máscara puesta cuando estaba con él... Sonrió. Siempre había mejores cosas que hacer, que preocuparse de ella, y ese pensamiento hizo que el calor recorriera su cuerpo hasta instalarse en sus mejillas. ¿Excitación?. Kakashi se sonrojó y optó por taparse hasta quedar oculto tras la tela, maldiciendo entre diente el sentirse tan... ¿¡Sumiso!?

-¿Kakashi?-Llamó intrigado Iruka-¿Kakashi, qué tienes?-El jounin estaba demasiado avergonzado como para responderle y, preocupado, Iruka se acercó y con cuidado lo destapó, para observarlo allí, tendido sobre el colchón, entre exhausto y rendido. No tardó tampoco en notar aquel tono carmín en su tez y aquella forma en la que jadeaba muy por lo bajo, inquietándolo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Volvió a inquirir y Kakashi esta vez negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose más indefenso y adolorido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que Iruka lo veía enfermo. Claro, ya lo había visto en el hospital lleno de vendas-cosa que a Iruka tampoco le agradaba mucho-, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía en este lamentable estado y para sus adentros rogaba que fuera la última también. Interiormente, Kakashi había implorado para que este día nunca llegara pues le resultaba realmente penoso. ¿Dónde había quedado el fuerte Kakashi?... Seguro había escapado a climas más cálidos.

-Te traeré algo para bajar la fiebre, no te muevas de la cama-Dijo Iruka y luego de acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad, desapareció tras la puerta. De igual manera, Kakashi no pudo escucharlo ni sentir aquel roce en su nuca, molesto con las altas temperaturas que lo aquejaban. Se sentía horrible y todo el cuerpo le dolía. Por un lado se podría comparar con las veces en las que usaba el Sharingan, pero sin duda, la diferencia estaba en el hecho de que la fiebre solía traer apartados otros síntomas un tanto molestos y que le desagradaban en demasía. Además, el que Iruka actuara de aquel modo tan protector no le ayudaba mucho, ni a él ni a cierto amigo allí abajo que ante la pena y el frío se sentía un tanto, ¿pequeño?. Qué diablos, ¡su ego estaba por el piso!...

-¡Agghhhh!, ¡mierda...!-Jadeó Kakashi y golpeó con sus temblorosos puños las colchas que apenas si se movieron ante su nula fuerza. No paraba de quejarse; se sentía una magdalena y aquello no le gustaba para nada, menos, si Iruka estaba allí para verlo...

Lanzando otra tanda de maldiciones e insultos intentó sentarse en la cama pero un fuerte mareo casi hace que por el impulso se cayera de ella. Aguardó un momento, con sus manos fuertemente apretadas en el colchón y se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, sintiendo por primera vez el frío de la mañana recorrerlo sin piedad en aquella pequeña habitación de paredes ambarinas. Tembló y mientras acostumbraba su vista se frotó los brazos tratando de darse algo de calor.

El tatuaje en su brazo volvía a arder, aún si hacía tiempo que había sido hecho. Empero, poca importancia le prestó, pues aquel pequeño cosquilleo no se comparaba al constante zumbar que se alojaba en su cabeza. Luego de calentarse un poco, repasó las paredes de la habitación con su nublada visión intentando distinguir los rostros que lo saludaban dentro de los marcos dorados. Había fotos de Iruka y Naruto por todas partes y una tonta y ligera sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras observaba una foto en particular, una en la que sólo el maestro aparecía. Iruka parecía brillar en aquel retrato de papel que intentaba emular aunque sea una milésima de la belleza de su sonrisa; y suspiró, suspiró y no supo a ciencia cierta por qué lo hizo, mas lo había hecho...

-Kami-sama, cómo odio esto...-Susurró y se masajeó con cuidado los párpados para quitar la molesta legaña que dificultaba su visión.

El frío volvió a aquejarlo por lo que se recostó teniendo más cuidado que cuando se hubiera levantado. Con suavidad hundió su rostro en la almohada y soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones buscando rellenarlos, luego, con aire puro y fresco.

Otro estornudo se le escapó justo cuando Iruka entraba con un paño y una pequeña fuente de porcelana blanca con agua fría en su interior.

-Vamos a ver si con esto bajamos la fiebre, sino tendrás que tomar las medicinas...-Afirmó el maestro sentado a un costado de él.

No. Kakashi frunció el ceño contrariado, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase e hizo un mohín con los labios. Odiaba la medicina: Iruka lo sabía, él lo sabía... ¿¡Entonces por qué diablos debería tomarla?!

-Ni lo piense, Iruka-sensei, odio las medishffff...

¿Cuándo aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada?... En este mismo momento desearía conservar su máscara.

-¡¡Iruka!!-Protestó asqueado mientras relamía molesto sus labios-¡Eso no se hace!-Jadeó horrorizándose luego por el agudo tono de su voz.

-Iie-Negó el sensei sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras guardaba la botella con la pequeña cuchara-Deberías dejar de quejarte y ser un poco más adulto, Kakashi, son sólo medicinas para el resfriado.

-Eso dices porque "tú" no tienes que tomarlas-Se quejó entre dientes y volteó su rostro, cruzándose de brazos cuan niño pequeño cosa que logro un bufido de parte de Iruka.

-Vamos, anda, tienes que tomar un poco más...

-No, me niego...

-Tomarás-Aseguró Iruka mientras habría el otro frasco.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No...

-...

-¡Ja!-Rió triunfante Kakashi al ver que Iruka se quedaba callado-Si digo que "no" tomaré la medicina, "no" tomaré la mfffshmm...

¿Ya había dicho que debía cerrar la boca?

Otra vez, antes de cantar victoria, Iruka lo había sorprendido con el asqueroso brebaje, mas no le supo tan mal cuando aquella lengua se coló entre sus labios asegurándose de que lo tomara todo. Si así iba a darle todas sus dosis, ¡al diablo!, ¡que siguiera haciéndolo!

-¿Has tragado todo?-Preguntó Iruka y secó concienzudo los excedentes que se escurrían por su barbilla y que comenzaban a molestarlo.

Kakashi frente a él permanecía callado, pero susurró un pequeño "sí", antes de seguir con el dedicado escrutinio de sus movimientos. Un leve tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas cuando la frase "Tu lengua también" se formó en su mente, pero allí murieron las palabras, embobado como estaba, ya sin saber si era por la fiebre o por aquel suave beso.

-Ahora espérame que cambiaré el agua.

Kakashi asintió a los segundos, tras lo que Iruka volvió a desaparecer con la fuente entre sus manos. Sus labios ardían, allí donde los del maestro habían tocado, he inconsciente sonrió, pensando que era el primer "beso" que Iruka comenzaba por cuenta propia, aunque no hubiera sido exactamente para demostrar aquella clase de "afecto", del que el pervertido jounin era adicto.

De pronto las frazadas que llevaba encima le parecieron excesivas y con torpes movimientos comenzó a apartarlas de una en una. Tenía mucho calor. La sensación era abrasadora y recorría cada milímetro de su piel en una descarga placentera de dolor y cosquilleo que comenzaba a inquietarle. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las frazadas yacían dispersas en el suelo, y sólo una vaporosa sábana cubría su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el calor no se marchaba y su corazón latía en su pecho, caprichoso, tan agitado como su respirar que de a grandes bocanadas silenciosas buscaba calmar un sofoco del que no encontraba causa.

Las yemas de los dedos le cosquilleaban, hipersensibles, y hasta el mínimo roce con la rugosa tela que cubría inútilmente su cuerpo lograba que temblara de pies a cabeza, poseído por una extraña excitación que lo dominaba por completo. Se preguntó si acaso era la fiebre culpable de este nuevo síntoma que nunca antes habías sentido o si lo era Iruka, talvez. Tiró exageradamente su rostro hacia atrás, hasta notar que su espalda dejaba de tocar el suave colchón y una descarga lo recorrió al apreciar la suave fricción de la ropa contra la piel de su vientre descubierto. Se sentía extraño, el malestar seguía allí, pero con incertidumbre una insólita fogosidad se había instalado en su ser y se incrementaba con el pasar de los segundos mientras sus manos se detenían a jalar de las sábanas para tirarlas al suelo, preso de la desesperación.

Para cuando Iruka entró, Kakashi no sabía como colocarse sobre la cama y su cordura poco a poco comenzaba a abandonarlo. El maestro se preocupó y no tardó en correr hacia él dejando la fuente sobre la mesa a su lado.

-Kakashi... Kakashi...-Lo nombraba con su suave tono a la vez que acariciaba su sudorosa frente, tratando de que fijara su atención en sus ojos, pero el jounin apenas si podía mantenerlos abiertos. Había algo que andaba muy mal detrás de todo esto y los dos lo sabían.-Tranquilízate, el remedio hará efecto de un momento a otro...-Le susurró Iruka. Kakashi negó un momento y el maestro logró que apoyara su cálido rostro sobre sus piernas, para acariciar con mayor comodidad sus cabellos y así tranquilizarlo.

Y en un momento de cierta cordura Kakashi comprendió todo y se hubiera puesto a reír si no fuera el pésimo estado en el que estaba.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que la perversión algún día podría matarlo... nunca lo hubiera creído. Pero aquí estaba, sufriendo de un sofocón por culpa de medicinas que talvez lo eran pero no exactamente para curar un resfriado.

-Iru...Iruka-Llamó, con la voz ronca en lo que pareció un gemido y que no estaría lejos de serlo. Iruka lo miró extrañado y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cuello buscando reconfortarlo, cosa que Kakashi no sabía si agradecer-¿De...?-Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos antes de continuar la frase en un susurró que se ahogo al terminar-¿De dónde sacaste el frasco...?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, lo miró curioso por un momento, pero Kakashi no parecía poder prestarle mucha atención -según su parecer por la fiebre-, así que le respondió que había buscado entre sus estuches, hasta dar con su bolsa de primeros auxilios, alegando que su medicina estaba próxima a caducar.

Aquella respuesta le sentó como un balde de agua fría... metafóricamente hablando. Seguía ardiendo, pero saber sus sospechas confirmadas no le hacía mucha gracia y sonrió con ganas de patearse por su estupidez.

Después de todo, las medicinas que Iruka le había suministrado, no eran otra cosa que un exótico afrodisíaco que había conseguido en la Aldea de la Rosa y que pensaba usar algún día con Iruka... más bien "en" Iruka. Pero le había salido todo al revés y ahora, entre el molesto resfrío y la "supuesta" medicina, Kakashi estaba entregado. En su mente se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría durar el efecto y es que ahora no recordaba lo que la mujer le había comentado sobre aquella pecaminosa adquisición.

-¿Kakashi?-Repitió por décima vez, pero él estaba demasiado mareado como para responder. Además, trataba de centrarse en una lenta cuenta regresiva que había iniciado en su mente, esperando que el efecto cesara y rogando para sus adentros que fuera pronto. Levantó uno de sus brazos y lo colocó sobre sus ojos, en busca de una tranquilidad que creía perdida y percibió, algo más calmo, como la sensación de constante ardor empezaba a menguar hasta llevarlo a un estado que rozaba la somnolencia. La mano que acariciaba sus cabellos no había parado de hacerlo y las suaves pero firmes palabras de Iruka comenzaban a tomar un cierto primer plano que lo sosegaba. Se sentía a gusto y talvez fuera por el extraño cóctel de medicinas que su maltrecho cuerpo había ingerido. Pero ahora no parecía molestarle y se dejó mecer entre los brazos de Iruka que sólo se quedó allí, sin saber lo que realmente pasaba.

Su mente divagó, como hace minutos lo había hecho por las paredes, en recuerdos de infancia, junto a su padre y su pequeño grupo de amigos, si es que en ese momento tan temprano de su ingenua existencia conocía lo que eso en verdad significaba. Recordaba muy bien esos tiempos, felices, con aquella inocente alegría y ese orgullo nato por su padre. También podía hacer memoria sin miedo a equivocarse de momentos menos radiantes y más oscuros, que lo hicieron crecer de golpe, pero que le habían robado en el camino, el verdadero juicio: el de su corazón.

Tantas perdidas sufridas, tantas lecciones aprendidas a base de dolor, angustia y muerte, para llegar por fin hasta donde estaba. Y pensó con cierta tristeza que talvez sino fuera por todo ese sufrimiento hoy no sería la persona que era ni estaría con él. Sus vidas no eran color de rosa, nunca lo fueron ni nunca lo serían, pero el sólo estar así podía remediar tanta lucha incesante contra el amargo destino de la humanidad. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba llorando, preso de aquel estado en el que se hallaba, tan frágil, tan desprotegido.

Iruka, que seguía allí presto de sus reacciones, primero se sorprendió al sentir aquellos nacientes espasmos de tristeza pero pronto sonrió con aquella calidez que siempre lo acompañaba pensando que aquel que tenía sobre sus rodillas, acurrucado y tan indefenso como un niño, era el verdadero Kakashi que siempre se negaba a mostrarse. Aún no entendía lo que le pasaba, mas sin embargo, se limitó a acariciar una vez más su cabello y susurrar en el aire que todo estaba bien...

-Vamos, Kakashi, tranquilízate...

Kakashi suspiró con fuerza y negó con su cabeza sin saber que lo hacía. Su brazo fue retirado con cuidado por el de Iruka, quien le sonrió con mayores ganas antes de besar sus labios, totalmente casto, como lo ameritaba su primer beso "no forzado", por así decirlo. El jounin lo recibió gustoso y trató de sonreír sintiendo como poco a poco el frío volvía a invadirlo y le pidió silencioso que lo tapara, cosa que Iruka acató al instante.

Una vez los dos más tranquilos y luego de ordenar las sábanas, Kakashi descansaba con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Iruka a su lado. Los dos permanecieron callados, uno al lado del otro: Kakashi arropado hasta la barbilla por una cómoda y cálida frazada e Iruka descansando boca arriba con sus manos tras su nuca en un actitud pasiva que se llevaba toda la atención de la persona que retozaba a su derecha.

En sí, los efectos de aquel afrodisíaco habían menguado, y aquel horrible y sofocante ardor que lo había aquejado, había disminuido considerablemente hasta convertirse en un inofensivo y para nada molesto calor que lo arropaba bajo las mantas. Sin embargo aquel cosquilleo continuo que estimulaba cada zona de su piel no se había atenuando en intensidad y le provocaba ciertos temblores, agradables y hasta un poco molestos cuando la intensidad era mayor. Tampoco notaba que aquel estado somnoliento lo hubiera abandonado, ni tampoco se sentía más protegido entre aquellas frazadas, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y se negaba siquiera a pensar en aquello. ¡Definitivamente no!

-¿Kakashi?

¡Ah, qué demonios!... Nunca más le haría caso a Jiraiya, sus libros podrían ser sus preferidos, pero sin duda sus consejos para la vida real no funcionaban... nada bien.

El sólo escuchar la voz de Iruka había logrado que temblara, afectado por la enfermedad que aún no cedía y por aquella extraña medicina que sin mucho que pensar había comprado hace un tiempo. Se puso de lado en la cama y apoyó su mejilla en la palma abierta de su mano para observar mejor aquel rostro y aquellos oscuros ojos entornados que lo observaban desde la comodidad de la almohada bajo su nuca. Y suspiró, porque no podía soportar aquella suave y agradable excitación que lo estaba desesperando y esas irremediables ganas de... someterse.

Sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar en ello y negó sin poder creer la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Iruka lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada, sin entenderlo todavía, y se sorprendió cuando aquellos labios se pegaron a los suyos en busca de una lengua que no tardó en salir a su paso, tan torpe y cálida como su compañera que terminó de despertar la pasión que desbordaba de sus cuerpos. Con fuerzas trémulas y un tanto cohibidas, las manos de Kakashi se apoyaron con cuidado en los hombros del maestro, que tranquilo, todavía guardaba su posición de espaldas contra la cama, dejándose hacer en ese beso como ya estaba acostumbrado. Igualmente, había algo raro en aquella indecisión que nublaba los ojos brillosos de Kakashi, había algo extraño en aquella manera en la que parecía dudar en cada uno de sus movimientos y con cuidado lo separó de él, sintiendo como con lentitud el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

-¿Qué...?-Quiso preguntar, pero Kakashi lo cortó y le pidió en una réplica muda que no dijera nada, cosa que hizo sin pensar mucho, y siguieron besándose, con la misma calma.

A su alrededor, las paredes empapeladas de destellos dorados quedaron olvidadas; tampoco prestaron la suficiente atención como para notar el cálido sol que ahora un tanto más alto comenzaba a juguetear con la nieve que aún se negaba a derretirse.

Pero dentro de aquella cama, algo comenzaba a bullir, algo que necesitaba escapar y que poco a poco fundía la coraza de hielo que lo cubría y que no le permitía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, tales cuales eran. Los temores no menguaron en el corazón de Kakashi, como tampoco lo harían en el de Iruka, y talvez nunca desaparecieran. Pero ahora, entre fiebre y delirios -y aún a sabiendas de que luego podría arrepentirse-, se mostraría a él cual libro abierto, para que pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos y que formara parte de ellos. Ya no eran dos personas solitarias, ya no eran dos niños olvidados entre recuerdos amargos o deseos de aceptación... A partir de ahora serían más que eso, al tomar plena conciencia de que desde hacía tiempo, ellos eran un solo ente, y nunca estarían dispuestos a volverse a separar. Jamás...

-Te amo...-Susurró tan espontáneamente que tuvo miedo, mas no giró el rostro, dejándose llevar por esa corriente de placer y paz en la que estaba sumergido. Iruka bajo él, fijó su mirar en el suyo y parpadeó un par de veces, tan sorprendido como el mismo Kakashi. Aún así le sonrió y le devolvió las mismas palabras antes de besarlo con nuevos bríos. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a divagar sobre sus cuerpos aún cubiertos por los ropajes que los vestían, pero no hubo prisas en desvestirse y, con serenidad, una a una las ropas fueron desprendiéndose, entre caricias, besos y miradas llenas de cariño, decisión y paz.

La nieve volvía a caer afuera, tras los rayos de sol que iluminaban en frío paisaje y dos cuerpos desnudos danzaban sobre las blancas sábanas que desparramadas comenzaban a perderse en los horizontes del colchón que los acunaba. La respiración acompasada de los dos era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes y cuando Kakashi rozó aquella zona tan sensible del bajo vientre de Iruka, esté tembló y jadeó sin contenerse dejándose hacer en esas caricias de las que sólo él era dueño. Se notaban extraños, diferentes, pero sonreían entre besos y exhalaciones cálidas que escapaban de sus labios sin reprensión abrigando en sus seres la verdad de sentirse más juntos que nunca.

Poco importaba el pasado, o el mañana que les esperase. Poco les importaba la nieve que cayera afuera o el cálido sol que brindaba algo de tibieza a sus pieles desnudas. Allí dentro de la habitación sólo importaban el presente y el cuerpo que retozaba a su lado. Nada más.

-Iruka... yo...-Kakashi habló entre besos y su pareja le prestó atención sin dejar de brindarle suaves caricias con sus labios-...yo quiero que...que me...-Su voz temblaba tanto como su cuerpo. Se sentía estúpido y ¡demonios!... La próxima vez lo pensaría mejor antes a comprar una afrodisíaco, es más, la siguiente ocasión que enfermase se iría lo más lejos de Iruka que pudiese.

Entretanto, el maestro intentó preguntarle qué le pasaba al notarlo tan callado, pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca, Kakashi lo besó tomando entre sus manos la cálida piel de su miembro. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se arqueó hasta notar entre jadeos, como su espalda quedaba suspendida en el aire, apretando con fuerza su cabeza contra la cama. Un ronco gemido se le escapó antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse dejando que el contacto perdurada y perdurada, como aquellas íntimas caricias que los expertos dedos le proporcionaban hasta el punto de sentirse latir entre ellos, obligándolo una extraña sensación a levantar sus caderas para lograr mayor contacto con las ásperas palmas que lo apresaban y lo enloquecían. Comenzó un suave vaivén que lo elevaba a veces de la cama haciendo fuerza con sus manos para no perder el ritmo. Su respiración entrecortada llenaba el ambiente y Kakashi temblaba mientras lo besaba dejando que su propio sexo tocara el que acariciaba entre sus manos. El calor volvía a hacerse de él, pero no lo sentía, como tampoco sentía el ardor de aquel tatuaje en su brazo ni los recuerdos que pulsantes querían mortificarlo. Hoy el enrarecido ambiente de afuera se había apoderado de su ser, una extraña conjunción de calor y frío que lo hacía temblar preso de la excitación y del miedo a quedarse sólo de nuevo, pero con la extraña y confortable certeza de que eso no volvería a suceder.

Con algo de dificultad se separó de Iruka y éste protesto cuando sus manos detuvieron aquel suave vaivén sobre su piel, apretando con un poco de fuerza la base de su miembro antes de que culminara entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el maestro no pudo dejar de notar aquella fina lámina brillosa que insistía en cubrir los desiguales ojos de su pareja. Algo más calmo, trató de sonreírle y acarició su mejilla previo a dejarse caer contra el colchón a la espera de recibirlo en su interior, como siempre ocurría.

Pero eso no pasó y Kakashi lo sorprendió cuando luego de sentarse sobre su vientre y de haber lubricado a conciencia unos de sus dedos, los llevó a su propia entrada y no a la de él como era de esperarse. Hubo una leve contracción en el rostro de cejas albinas pero Iruka no podía decir nada mientras lo observa desde su postura en la cama, hamacándose suavemente sobre los dedos que con una dolorosa lentitud comenzaba a dilatar aquel anillo por primera vez.

Por momentos sus ojos coincidían e Iruka notaba sin muchas vueltas, la contradicción que se instalaba en el interior del jounin. Varias veces estuvo tentado en detenerlo, pero allí, bajo toda aquella inseguridad había una convicción oculta, una que lo convencía de que por ahora, era mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Kakashi se sentía extraño y no sabía cuál era la razón exacta que no le permitía levantarse de allí y salir corriendo o cuál era el hecho que le impedía sentirse aunque sea un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo. Está bien. Era un pervertido, lo aceptaba... ¿¿pero hacer eso??, ¡el cielo se caería!.

Contrario a sus predicciones, el sol desde su posición en la bóveda celeste entraba con mayores bríos por el fino cristal que impendía el ingreso del frío de la nieve que todavía insistía en posarse sobre las húmedas y tibias aceras antes de derretirse. Aquellos intrusos que se movían torpes en su interior lo incomodaban en cierta manera y el subir y bajar de sus caderas era cuidadoso al tiempo que volvía a perder el control de su respiración. La molestia no desaparecía y por dentro se preguntaba si Iruka soportaba aquello todo el tiempo, pensando que él no podría. Luchando por no perder la excitación, ni tampoco el equilibrio que lo mantenía erguido sobre aquel vientre moreno, dejó que su otra mano bajara por su estómago, y se deslizara por toda la extensión de su miembro, en busca de una distracción que apaciguara su nerviosismo.

Bajo él, la figura sudorosa y agitada observó aquel acto sintiéndose arder entre aquellas piernas marfileñas que lo apresaban contra la cama. Estaba sorprendido, sin duda que lo estaba, pero una enorme alegría lo llenaba al saberse pronto dueño del cuerpo de la persona que más amaba. Más que deseo, era la necesidad de fundirse en esa carne como nunca lo había hecho y cuando Kakashi retiró por fin sus dedos de su interior y se posicionó sobre su carne urgida de contacto, jadeó cerrando fuertemente los ojos, temiendo terminar antes de tiempo. Bajaba lentamente sus caderas, envolviéndolo poco a poco con aquellas estrechas y cálidas paredes que aún se resistían a su paso y aunque todavía no alcanzaba a entender como todo había terminado así, posó sus manos en el pecho que lo sostenía, arañando aquella suave piel con sus uñas cada vez que alguna punzada de dolor arremetía contra la sensible piel de su anatomía.

Su respiración agitada se detuvo cuando su cuerpo se acopló por fin al de Iruka y la visión le falló por la fiebre que volvía a aquejarlo pero no quiso romper el íntimo contacto que los unía.

Todo era muy extraño y por el momento no podía decir si la sensación le agradaba o si por el contrario le disgustaba, pero se quedó allí entre los brazos que lo sostenían mientras se acostumbraba, sintiendo como cosquilleos agradables las caricias que Iruka le brindaba para relajarlo.

Al cabo de unos segundos fue Kakashi el que comenzó a moverse con un lento subir y bajar. Se deslizaba con lentitud sobre toda la extensión de aquel fuerte miembro que se perdía entre sus nalgas cada vez que sus vientres se unían y que casi se escapaba de él al levantarse hasta que sólo la cabeza quedara en su interior. El ritmo era marcado por los dos y aunque Iruka trataba de mantener una suave cadencia, Kakashi había descubierto que la fricción en un punto en particular de sus entrañas, mandaba incontables descargas de placer a su adormecido cuerpo y se concentró en sentirlo todas las veces que fuera posible con un vaivén ligero y precisó. Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a fallarle, pero antes de caer rendido, Iruka lo sorprendió tirándolo hacia atrás hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama con él encima. Las manos pasivas del maestro que hasta ahora habían reposado en su cintura viajaron hasta los blancos muslos y aunque algo torpes, lograron tomar sus piernas y subirlas hasta sus hombros para un mejor penetración.

-Ah... ah... I-Iru...ka-Jadeó Kakashi sin poder detenerse. En aquella posición Iruka lograba tocar con mayor facilidad su próstata y su miembro desatendido temblaba con cada nueva embestida dejando caer a veces algunas blancas gotas sobre su vientre y pecho. Abrió cuanto pudo sus piernas, realizando una extraña contorsión y tomó con cierta dificultad la cabeza de Iruka para atraerlo hacia sí y robarle un fogoso beso. Era un tanto incómodo, pero necesitaba esa boca y con ansia sacó su lengua para lamer y saborear a gusto la suave y dulce cavidad que lo recibió encantado. El contacto fue roto cuando el aire se le escapó debido a la traviesa mano que lo había tomado por sorpresa cerrándose sobre su miembro, y que buscando imitar la cadencia de sus caderas se movía descontrolada apretando a veces con un poco más de fuerza de la debida.

Cuando su cuerpo se estremeció alzó con arrojo sus caderas al aire y el miembro pulsante de Iruka tocó con acierto aquel punto que lo hizo contraer con fuerzas las paredes de su interior hasta apresarlo entre sus nalgas. La mano morena viajó unas cuantas veces más sobre la delicada piel disfrutando la sensación cálida y viscosa que se alojaba en su palma y aquella que comenzaba a deslizarse fuera de Kakashi cuando fue él mismo el que descargó dentro de aquel tibio y suave conducto. Toda su fuerza los abandonó y rendidos se dejaron caer sobre las sábanas que pese a todo el revuelo habían sobrevivido sobre el colchón. Sus respiraciones agitadas volvían lentamente a la normalidad y sus ojos entrecerrados se cerraron por fin mientras disfrutaban de los últimos resquicios del orgasmo que se les escapaba. Con las gargantas secas, se quedaron en silencio escuchando en sus oídos los fantasmas de sus jadeos que hace momentos llenaron la habitación y sonrieron con la convicción de que no había necesidad de palabras pues todo estaba dicho.

Algo más recuperado, Iruka levantó su rostro y besó los labios de Kakashi que para entonces seguían curvados en una sutil pero radiante sonrisa.

-Te amo...-le dijo mientras volvía a apoyarse sobre su pecho y se entretenía en acariciar con sus dedos la cicatriz que recorría su pálido rostro.

Kakashi rió preso de algunas cosquillas y le respondió las mismas palabras antes de dormirse pensando para sus adentros que las cosas no habían salido tan mal después de todo. Ya se preocuparía luego en la explicación que le daría a Iruka, sobre aquella pócima, de amor, dulzura y pasión.

**Fin**

**Bonustrack (Una pequeña continuación n.n):**

-¿Estás seguro de que me has dado las medicinas correctas?-Preguntó Iruka mientras se abanicaba el rostro con sus manos y miraba inquisidor a Kakashi quien trataba de leer con un solo ojo el nombre que tenía el envase. Algo no estaba bien porque de pronto el pálido rostro se volvió pétreo y una ligera gota se deslizó por su frente mientras reía nervioso-¿Ka-ka-shi?-Pronunció en un siseo entrecortado, previendo por dónde iban los tiros-¿No me dirás que...?-Kakashi asintió y una vena comenzó a palpitarle en la sien a Iruka antes de tirarle con fuerza un almohadón en el rostro al jounin-¡¡Vete de aquí, pervertido!!-Logró gritarle previo a que otro estornudo hiciera temblar los portarretratos en la mesa.

Ni corto ni perezoso Kakashi salió de la habitación riendo por lo bajo para no ser descubierto. No se alejaría mucho, pues, ahora le tocaba a él probar los resultados de aquel delicioso error y no le daría descanso hasta que admitiera con su linda boquita que le encantaba que fuera el pervertido que era, después de todo, ¿alguien podría cambiar eso de él?. Dios quiera que no.

* * *

Ojalá y les haya gustado, ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
